Big Jets Lament (MA)
by loolj
Summary: even i feel kinda horrible for writing this masterpeice


One day in littleeinstiens playce tjhey were flying with their rocket they flew fast and quick like sqwoosh and swiooon they were going so fast it felt like a smroes sandwisch. Not giving two shits about anyoune else or anythingelse in the world at that opint in was going to be a great musical day with roben rt w. smith then suddenly june yelled "whats that i think its big jet!" the whole gang stops including rocket and turns to where june was pointing and sure enough there it was. that nasty despicalble creatyre of an aircraft, big jet. its engines roared loudly all the kids cringed at his evil presence and spat curses as big jet approached. "that big jets trying to steal our stuff again!" cried quincy the fgang sprang into agction and jumped out of rocket almost breaking all their ankles and saw that big jet was stealing some scraps from the trash cfan. STOP big jet stopped right in his trakcs which was quite odd for a creature of such coldblooded murder and warfare big jet then soared off into the sky but when the kiddos were gettbg ready to return to their silly little useless day but they noticed leo was missing adn that he was never in rocket at begiingin he was in trashcan and big jet took trash can and since leo was in trash can he took leo too oh no!  
the next day still no sighn of bnig jet bringing back leo nd hte gang started to look for a replacement who needed him anyways...whith his stupid glasses and stupid face and hair.  
A loud engine roared overhead from the top of the blackness Leo sat wondering what was happening he felt like he was flying... suddenly the engines neutralized and the sound became softer and it felt like it stop moving leo suddenly felt himself being turned upside down and nextthing leo know he was dumped out of trashcan ont ground where 8 baby jets sit hoping to see food even the smallest scrap come out of the can but alas nothing but the crappy little boy stumbled out big jet looked down in dissapointment at a shrine that seemed to be for a missing plane leo felt resent and wondered if big jets ahd needs too he then cried and sat then he finally spoke," big jeet i can fed ur babys they an eet me" big jet took the offer and instantly grabbed the boy and strapped him to a table and made his spinny things on the plane spin fast within moments leos left leg was sawn off intoa meat chunky smoothy for little jets to enjoy leo screamed out in pain despretly but he knwo this own choicebig jjet started on the other leg only to cut through thin air leo stope screaming and say "i forget june borrow me left leg she need for her 'special dances'" big jet soared off back to the tree house leaving the small child alone to died his body would soon become nothiong but airplane foods.

Big jet soared to the treehouse and used heat reays to find june shewas in underground club doing weird human stuffs with funny outfit-no half-no quarter of an outfit on. she was dancing and she had a third leg wjere it was attatched to big jet would never know but he splode ground and take june out he flew back to the cave where decomposing leo and baby jets were staying big jet landed and pushed june over and spead jher legs and then he started to question how leg was in there she simply replied "its in my secret tunnel" big jet was confuse he was mad so he yanked it right out of this secret tunnel but it got stuck so he tried and tried for hourds unable to free the leg from this tunnel so he had plan he would push it up. Big jet had tired of arms so he used his back wing to shove the leg back in. June cried out in pain and delight but the cries suddenly stopped when the leg came out of where ever that lady tunnel ended. big jet sawed up the leg and fed it to his jets he cried a bit remembering all the times he had tried to get some soup or something worth of any value that these twerps only needed for luxury tt he could eat or sell to bring home the bacon to the baby jets but alas he could never get enough in enough time he cried as he remembered the 29 other jets he lost in his fleet to hunger or sickness cause the lil shits wouldnt share the soup.

big jet looked at the massacred body and chuckled he then chopped up that one too and made 2 pitchers of meat smoothie for his little jets to enjoy. but he had tasted luxury and needed more but this time he wanted some entertainment so he flew to the library and read books about parenting and how babies are made he enjoyed the part when the human man sticks it in the human ffemale. he then thought who could perform this amazing act for him and his children to enjoy then instantly quincy and annie popped into his head he soared badck adt light seed to teree hiuyse abd picked up the latst two children. he flew them back to lair and undressed them both and put them in a glass box and started to play the music thtat is like low voice man sing. quincy looked at annie and blushed she returned his emotion of blush and blucshed back first quincy removed his underwear to reveal a 5 inch long dick which was quite impressive for a boy of such young turned over annie and put her on her hands and knees then he began to press his little weewee against her panties untill they ripped he had penetrated her butthole! he then felt this warm gooey sensation on his shlong he pulled it out and reinserted again ang agin. thenhe turned her over nad pull off panties but what under there not ok not ok at all under there was not a nice pussy under there was large giant dick that was at least 28 stories tall it waws so scarie so he got scaired and pees onlyto wake up in his bed next to his girlfirne d who was 29 only a couple years older than he she hadbeen breathing heavy naked and had whitestuff on he servayed her more and noticed her red swollen pussy and ass which had his special cream spilling out of both he then realized it was all a dream there was no little einstiens no leo no june no rocket no big jet no annie or quincy there wasnt even underaged sex he was just hallucanationg from the pills he has before sex to make better. he then realized that not even his child hood was real he grew up in a dark place of a mind of a man and he looked and saw his girlfriend ashley dissapear too he realized he wasnt real and soon roland b sagtal ceased to exist in even the fictacious world that had been designed for him.


End file.
